A mi estilo
by Agualuna
Summary: Hinata es una chica peculiar: no le interesa lo que a la chicas de su edad y eso incluye el tener novio, pero todo cambia con la llegada de Toneri, un chico al que se le califica de príncipe. Hinata empieza a cambia su manera de ser y de vestir para llamar su atención, y eso, no le gusta a su mejor amigo: Naruto Uzumaki, quien lleva enamorado de ella mucho tiempo.
1. Hinata ya no es Hinata

**_Lo sé, tengo miles y miles de fics pendientes, pero este es el resultado de mis sesiones de descanso tras tanto estudio intensivo, en serio, no sabéis lo estresada que estoy y necesito escribir para relajarme y, como siempre, la impaciencia me golpea por lo que será un two-shot, o three-shot o un mini fic, al igual que Yoso no Kami. Deciros que el 9 de junio acabaré los exámenes, y seré feliz como una perdiz, y me pondré a terminar todos los fics porque empiezan las ansiadas vacaciones de verano :D En fin, gracias por la paciencia, por leer y por todo._**

 ** _¡POR CIERTO! : He creado una página de Facebook para que estéis atento a las actualizaciones, para interactuar y que me dejéis ruegos y lloros (y preguntas y opiniones o simplemente me digáis que un pulpo sexy ha saltado a vuestra ventana) Id a mi perfil para acceder a ella, aunque aún no he tenido tiempo de actualizar nada, en cuanto acabe... eso... me pongo a ello._**

 ** _Espero que os guste_**

* * *

Suspiró, mirándole embobada...

Hinata era un chica atípica a la adolescente normal: era bajita, tenía curvas, no le gustaba el maquillaje, no le gustaba arreglarse demasiado, era de pensamiento simple: 'comodidad antes que belleza', sus preocupaciones por buscar novio eran nulas, porque no encontraba un chico que cumpliera sus expectativas, que tampoco eran nada difíciles de cumplir, y tampoco se veía interesada en temas de amor.

 _-Soy demasiado joven para eso._

Pero... desde hacía varios meses, todo eso cambió con la llegada de un nuevo chico al instituto... era guapísimo, y por desgracia, traía de cabeza a casi todas las chicas.

¿Su nombre? Toneri Otsutsuki.

Era un chico alto, con el pelo de color azulado, como sus ojos, y con un aura de tranquilidad que le encantaba. Era guapo, sí, pero también veía que era amable y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Pero ella era invisible para él, como para todos los chicos. Bueno... excepto para su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

Cuando era pequeño, era un chico algo friki, como ella, usaba gafas y siempre iba con su monopatín y su yo-yo. Sí, siempre estaba con el yo-yo haciendo trucos, y era muy bueno con él

.

Estaban en el comedor, su hora favorita del día, observando a la 'fauna' como ella lo llamaba, hasta que de repente Toneri se cruzó delante de su campo de visión.

¡Ay! Ese chico le quitaba la respiración, era tan guapo... y siempre tan serio, era diferente a los otros adolescentes cuyo único objetivo era tirarse a todo lo que tuviera tetas.

-Tierra llamando a Hinata- le dijo una voz taponada. Dirigió la mirada a un costado para ver a ¿un top model? Nah, qué va. Era Naruto, que había cambiado con los años, para mejor. Ahora llevaba un pendiente en la oreja derecha, sus gafas de culo de botella habían desaparecido para dar paso a unos preciosos ojos azules, con esa ropa con la que parecía una estrella de rock, de hecho, trataba de convertirse en una, y había cambiado el llevar el monopatín por la guitarra. Había cambiado un montón, ahora era popular y guapo, pero él seguía juntándose con Hinata porque era un buen amigo, sí eso era... no es que tuviera nada que ver que Naruto llevase enamorado de ella desde los 13 años... para nada, ¿eh?- ¿Seguías comiéndote al tal Toneri ese con los ojos?- dijo despreocupadamente en voz alta.

Hinata se puso de mil colores- ¡C-Cállate idiota! ¡Te va a oír alguien!- le dijo tapándole la boca.

-No sé qué le ves de especial, es igual que todos... pero éste es más inteligente y tiene ese asqueroso aire de superioridad.

-Tú no lo entenderías...- respondió Hinata, volviendo a mirar a Toneri- es guapo, amable, simpático... es un príncipe.

-Un príncipe que ni te mira, ni si quiera sabe que existes, ¿y por qué? Sencillo, yo te respondo, porque utilizas camisetas de grupos, no te arreglas y vas del rollo que no se lleva, es decir, porque tienes la suficiente cabeza como para ser tú misma, sin importarte lo que digan los demás.

Hinata odiaba cuando Naruto le hablaba con ese típico aire de intelectualidad... ¡agh! Ya estaba otra vez Shion acosando al pobre Toneri.

Shion era la archienemiga de Hinata, era su némesis, ella era Batman y Shion el Joker... en versión estúpida, claro, eran agua y aceite... y sin embargo físicamente, eran parecidas... ¿por qué? Porque eran primas lejanas, y tan lejanas, se odiaban a muerte... antes eran amigas, pero Shion empezó a mutar en una especie de ameba unineuronal que se alimentaba a base de la humillación ajena y los kilos y kilos de maquillaje.

-Odio cuando te pones así...- Hinata regañó a Naruto- es sólo que yo veo lo que nadie ve, todas van a por su físico, yo voy a por el interior.

-Eso ya lo sé, tú siempre has sido así, Hinata, así de inteligente eres... por eso, corres más peligro que las demás, porque te creas una expectativa, te ciegas y eres manipulable al 100%

-¡Yo no soy manipulable! Soy... como soy- finalizó insegura.

-Bueno- dijo Naruto cogiendo una patata de la bandeja de su amiga- esta tarde vendrás a casa, ¿no? Mi madre quiere que vengas, te ha hecho una cosa- dijo, canturreando la última parte.

-No puedo ir- dijo ella imitando el tono de Naruto, pero más fastidiada- esta tarde tengo que trabajar en el restaurante.

-¡Já! Es verdad, ese bonito restaurante de los años 50, en el que te visten con un vestido monísimo y tienes que ir en patines. Sin gafas, maquillada, como a ti más te gusta.

-No me lo recuerdes, sabes que lo hago para poder ahorrar para que podamos irnos de viaje, como habíamos estado planeando. Tú como ya tienes el dinero...

-Por supuesto, no pienso gastarme tan a la ligera el dinero que me hizo ganar Ero-sennin, sólo lo compartiría contigo, pero como no quieres que te invite...

-Sabes que no me gusta deber dinero.

-Claro que lo sé, tontita- dijo dándole un toquecito en la nariz- eres muy honrada.

.

Otro estresante turno en el restaurante Akatsuki. La encargada, Konan, había salido un momento y el sitio estaba hasta los topes.

Hinata iba patinando de un lado a otro, con tan mala suerte, que perdió el equilibrio y se tropezó, cayendo de culo y tirándose toda la bandeja de comida. No hacía falta decir que estaba muerta del bochorno que había pasado, por lo que empezó a recoger todo el estropicio de manera nerviosa.

Cuando por fin había terminado, se dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina.

-¡Oye, perdona!

Hinata se dio la vuelta para encontrarse, nada más y nada menos, ¡a Toneri! Sí, Toneri quien le tendía una bayeta.

-¿Sí?

-Se te ha caído esto.

-G-Gracias, Otsutsuki-san- de repente se quedó congelada en el sitio, le había salido sin pensar.

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Vamos al mismo instituto.

-No puede ser, si te hubiera visto te recordaría.

Hinata se quedó congelada sin decir nada...

-No todo el mundo me recuerda.

-Si me dices tu nombre, quizás si lo haga.

-Hyūga. Hinata Hyūga.

-Un placer... Hinata Hyūga- y la sonrisa que apareció en su cara era lo más bonito que había visto.

.

Ya era por casi de noche y había refrescado considerablemente. Naruto está apoyado en la pared, al lado de la puerta trasera por donde, en menos de 5 minutos, su mejor amiga saldría agotada. Quizás debería empezar a cobrarle las veces que iba a buscarla.

Jamás lo haría, era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día.

Naruto era un romántico empedernido, faceta que escondía de casi todo el mundo, excepto de su hermano mayo Nagato, con quien tenía una estrecha relación y a quien veía como un modelo a seguir en la vida, su fastidioso pero alegre primo Yahiko, su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha y su otra mejor amiga, prácticamente hermana, Sakura Haruno. Esta faceta le traía más dolor que alegría, porque Hinata no era consciente de sus sentimientos y además le había dicho que era su mejor amigo... desde los 13 años... y ahora con casi 18 se estaba volviendo loco, y las hormonas no es que ayudaran, encima.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de Hinata? Sencillo. Era una persona muy amable, siempre buscaba justicia para todos, además por su sencillez y sus rarezas, era todo lo contrario a lo que eran las chicas que conocía Naruto, simplemente, era maravillosa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dejando ver a una mujer joven con el pelo corto y de color azul, alta y con un buen cuerpo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... si está aquí mi enano favorito- dijo la chica.

-Hola, Konan- Naruto se acercó para que Konan le diera un beso en la frente, costumbre que tenía desde que empezó a salir con su primo. Él se sentía como un niño pequeño, pero no quitaba que le gustara ese gesto.

-¿Otra vez esperando a Hinata?- preguntó picarona.

-Pues claro, no querrás que te esté esperando a ti, ¿cierto?- contraatacó.

Konan sonrió, era consciente de los sentimientos de Naruto, más que nada porque Yahiko y Nagato eran incapaces de cerrar la boca en su presencia.

Hinata salió aún con el peinado que llevaba en el restaurante, dejando ver sus preciosos y extravagantes ojos de color perla, y el maquillaje mientras vestía con una sudadera y unas mallas que le marcaban las piernas, haciendo que a Naruto le costara trabajo pasar saliva.

-Ya estoy, ya estoy- Hinata se aproximó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su amigo, cosa que hacía siempre.

-Bueno, Konan, nos vemos mañana. Dale un abrazo a mi primo de mi parte- dijo Naruto, dirigiéndose a su coche.

-Hasta mañana, y tened cuidado- Konan volvió a dentro del restaurante, mientras que Hinata se montaba en el coche con Naruto.

-¿Qué tal hoy el trabajo?-preguntó.

-¡Genial!- la sonrisa de Hinata ocupaba toda su cara- hoy me ha pasado algo increíble.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-¿El qué?

-Hoy me he resbalado, se me ha caído la bandeja de comida por todo el suelo.

-¡Já! Típico de ti, eres un poco patosa-de la boca de Naruto salían unas perlas blancas y relucientes, encerradas en una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, eso ha sido bochornoso. Pero al levantarme, Toneri me ha ayudado.

El semblante de Naruto cambió a uno de seriedad, y apretó con fuerza el volante.

-¿Toneri?- dijo con un tono enfadado.

-Sí, y me ha preguntado mi nombre, aunque no se acordaba de que fuéramos al mismo instituto- Naruto empezó a enfadarse, y aceleró de repente sin darse cuenta; se podía ver una expresión de furia contenida en su rostro- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Vas muy rápido!

El coche empezó a bajar de velocidad, hasta llegar a la casa de Hinata, quien se mostraba algo preocupada... ¿qué le pasaba a este chico?

-Naruto-kun... ¿estás bien?- preguntó con miedo.

-Sí, lo estoy. Mañana nos vemos- intentó darle una sonrisa, pero no le salía.

-Has-Hasta mañana- estaba muy extrañada con el comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

En cuanto se bajó, el coche del rubio dio un acelerón monumental, como si quisiera irse pronto de ahí, mientras que ella se quedaba mirando por donde se había ido.

.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Estoy jodido!- Naruto entró a su habitación, lanzando su bandolera al suelo, furioso. Estaba en cólera, ese capullo de Toneri era un idiota y Hinata no se daba cuenta. No era igual que los demás chicos... era peor, era manipulador y siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Empezó a darle patadas al bolso, siempre tenía problemas para controlar su ira y en ese momento estaba a niveles bastante altos.

Su sesión de patadas fue interrumpida al entrar la furia personificada en su habitación.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki!- dijo la mujer- ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces tratando las cosas a patadas!?

-¡Nada!

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- su tono fue más suave y comprensivo.

-No me pasa nada, estoy bien- se fue relajando, porque su madre no tenía culpa de lo que pasaba con Hinata y Toneri.

Ella tenía una ligera idea de lo que le enfadaba a su hijo, Hinata Hyūga, ella sabía que sentía algo por ella, porque era lo más obvio del mundo... pero prefería no presionarle y que su hijo le contara sus problemas por sí mismo, pensaba que agobiarle era lo último que necesitaba, por lo que se acercó a él y le abrazó, plantando un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza y acariciando su pelo rubio.

-La cena está hecha, hoy papá ha preparado ramen- se fue de la habitación, preocupada.

Naruto se lanzó bocarriba en la cama, dejando salir de sus pulmones un largo suspiro sintiendo cómo su frustración se liberaba un poquito.

.

Otro nuevo día se asomaba por la ventana del dormitorio de Naruto, quien roncaba sonoramente.

-¡Buenos días dormilón!- Minato Namikaze entró a la habitación de su hijo quien se despertaba, perezosamente.

-No quiero levantarme- dijo soñoliento- quiero quedarme contigo en casa.

-No puedes hacer eso, pequeño- Minato tiró de las mantas, desarropando a su hijo.

-¡AH! P-Papá... ¡eso es cruel-ttebayo!- Naruto empezó a temblar- hace mucho frío.

Por otro lado, en la casa de los Hyūga, Hinata no paraba de mirarse al espejo, observando la imagen que éste le regresaba. Se miraba fijamente: la ropa, la cara, el pelo... quizás si se arreglara un poco más... sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, ¿estaba loca? Ella odiaba esas cosas.

Cogió su mochila y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo mientras cogía su bol de cereales de chocolate.

-Buenos días, hija- Hana, su madre, estaba preparando café para ella y su marido.

Tras desayunar, se fue corriendo al instituto. Estaba muy emocionada, porque Toneri seguramente la recordaría, era muy feliz.

Durante las clases no paraba de pensar en que llegara la hora de comer, porque Toneri pasaría por delante de ella y la saludaría y hablaría con ella.

Así fue, se encontró frente a frente con Toneri, pero el resultado no fue el que esperaba...

¡O-Otsutsuki-san!- saludó a Toneri en frente de Shion y todos los moscardones que tenía a su alrededor.

Toneri la miró con cara de confusión.

-Perdona... ¿nos conocemos?

Hinata no quitó para nada la sonrisa de su cara.

-Soy yo, Hinata Hyūga, la chica del restaurante. Sólo quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer.

-Ah...- El tono de Toneri era de pasotismo, como si no le importara que Hinata, con la que ayer flirteó, estuviese delante, y pasó de largo, los oídos de la chica fueron arropados por la estridente risa de Shion y compañía.

Hinata se quedó algo pasmada, tenía la sensación de que Toneri había actuado un poco extraño, pero no quería forzar las cosas. Sin embargo, Naruto vio todo desde la distancia y se mosqueó por cómo Otsutsuki había humillado a su amiga, quien seguía cegada por esa extraña imagen que se había hecho de Toneri.

Ella, tras ser observada por todo el mundo, que murmuraba y la señalaba, echó a correr antes de que Naruto llegara para hacer su papel de héroe y salvador. Se fue a su sitio privado, la biblioteca, para hundir la nariz en los libros y olvidarse de lo que había pasado...

.

Tras el episodio en el instituto, Hinata volvió rápido a casa... ni si quiera quería hablar con Naruto ni preguntarle sobre lo que le pasó ayer, porque estaba demasiado sumida en sus cosas. Volvió a realizar el mismo ejercicio de por la mañana, mirar la imagen que el espejo le devolvía: una niña con ropa de tres tallas más grande, nada femenina, el pelo en la cara.. nada arreglada y eso, al parecer, no era lo que le gustaba a Toneri. Fue a su armario y miró la ropa que tenía, eran todo camisas, zapatillas, camisetas anchas... ¡y estaba harta! Si debía esconder su estilo para gustarle a Toneri, lo haría.

Bajó por las escaleras y habló con su madre. Dijo que ya era hora de un pequeño cambio de look y le pidió que la llevara a la peluquería para poder cortarse el flequillo y arreglarse el pelo. También, quizás, podría hacerse las uñas y realizarse un tratamiento de depilación.

Lo hizo.

.

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo miraba a una chica que se aproximaba al instituto. Se movía con gracia, su falda corta bailaba con el meneo que sus caderas realizaban, su pecho botaba dando a relucir un revelador escote y su pelo se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

Naruto se encontraba en la rama de un gran árbol pensando, a pesar de que Iruka-sensei le había dicho que estaba prohibido, le gustaba meditar y ver a la gente pasar.

-¿Has visto a la nueva?- escuchó hablar a un par de chicos.

-Claro que la he visto, pero creo que no es nueva. Es Hinata Hyūga de la clase 12-B.

Naruto, al escuchar que hablaban de ella, dio un respingo y saltó del árbol, asustando al par de amigos. Corrió veloz a la entrada del instituto para ver a un grupo de chicos que hacían un corro para ver algo, o a alguien; puso los ojos en blanco y se adentró en aquel grupo de gente para ver algo que jamás vería... Hinata se había arreglado de pies a cabeza, ahora ya no vestía sus camisas de cuadros con vaqueros y zapatillas... ahora vestía con una minifalda, que parecía más bien un cinturón, una camiseta con un escote que parecía que iba a acabar en el ombligo y unos zapatos planos... al menos quedaba algo de la vieja Hinata que odiaba los tacones... pero, pero... ¡estaba maquillada! ¡Como una maldita puerta!

-¡Naruto-kun!- Hinata corrió hacia él, haciéndose paso entre la multitud que había creado por su impresionante aparición- ¿Qué te parece?- dijo dando una vuelta para que él la viera bien.

-Estás ridícula-espetó, muy enfadado- esta es la idea más estúpida que has tenido en toda tu vida. Dime, por favor, que no ha sido para gustarle a Toneri... dime, por favor, que no eres tan idiota como para hacer eso.

-¡No es por eso! ¿Qué tiene de malo con que quiera verme un poco más guapa?- se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que sus grandes pechos se elevaran, haciendo sonrojar a Naruto... y al resto de chicos.

-No tiene nada de malo- dijo con voz serena- pero, ¿qué tenía de malo tu estilo de antes? Estabas bien tal y como eras, tú eres guapa sin necesidad de maquillaje... ¡eres preciosa al natural y con maquillaje estás horrible!- gritó enfadado.

-¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo?

-Porque estás dejándote llevar por una imagen equivocada, Hinata. Ese tío no merece que cambies tu estilo, ni él ni nadie.

-Sólo quiero que me vea guapa, no es tan malo.

-Haz lo que quieras, si quieres hacer el ridículo hazlo tú sola. Ya me he hartado de todo esto, ¡no puedo más!- antes de que Hinata le pudiera decir algo, se fue rápidamente. Las ganas que tenía de gritarle _te quiero_ en su cara eran tan inmensas como el miedo a las consecuencias de hacerlo. Era una idiota, no había nada de malo en ella, lo que pasaba es que Toneri necesitaba fardar con alguna chica que estuviera buena.

.

A la hora de comer, Naruto estaba sentado en una mesa con cara de pocos amigos, donde podía ver a Hinata que parecía que esperaba a alguien. En cuanto visualizó su objetivo, fue rápidamente para volver a encontrarse con Toneri, con quien estaba empezando a hablar. Ya no pasaba de largo como el día anterior, e incluso le cogió un mechón de pelo y empezó a jugar con él... a estas alturas, Naruto y su maldita conciencia, habían decidido que dejar sola a Hinata era estúpido e infantil por hacerlo debido a los celos... ¡pero no lo podía evitar! Hinata había estado en su corazón por 5 malditos años y no era posible concebir un mundo en el que ella estuviera con otro siendo feliz... pero aquello sonaba a psicópata y egoísta, pero sobre todo lo primero.

Se acercó con paso decidido hacia Toneri y ella y pudo escuchar algo de su conversación.

-Vaya Hinata... estás muy guapa. Ese look te sienta muy bien.

-Muchas gracias, Otsutsuki-san.

-Oh, vamos... puedes llamarme Toneri con total confianza. Oye, este sábado doy una fiesta en casa, ¿te gustaría venir? Puedes invitar a alguna amiga.

-¡Claro! Me gustaría mucho.

-Bien... nos vemos este sábado, más tarde te doy la dirección.

¡No lo podía creer! Su primera fiesta... ¡y encima de Toneri!

-Hinata...

¡Por fin cambiaban las cosas! Sólo era cuestión de hacer un par de retoques...

-Hinata...

¡Por fin era alguien!

-¡Hinata!

Hinata volvió al mundo real para encontrarse con Naruto, con esa cara de zorrito abandonado, como ella le llamaba, que hacía al querer pedir disculpas y su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Suspiró.

-Ven aquí- dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Naruto se agachó, pues era notoriamente más alto que Hinata, y la abrazó bien fuerte.

 _-Lo siento..._ \- le susurró al oído.

 _-Yo también-_ le respondió ella, haciendo que le recorriera una descarga eléctrica por toda la espalda. Su boca estaba tan cerca a la de ella, sería un simple movimiento, tenía unas ganas inmensas de hacerlo, pero el timbre les interrumpió, haciendo que volvieran a sus respectivas clases.

.

Decidió no contarle nada de la fiesta a Naruto, porque sabía que le diría que era una mala idea o se iba a poner en contra... y ella lo único que quería era disfrutar del rato y dejarse llevar. Le había cogido ropa a su madre, quien tenía el tipo de gusto que gustaba a Toneri, y se maquilló lo justo y necesario ya que no era una artista con las pinturas. Cogió el bolso y se fue de casa, con la patética excusa de que estaría en casa de una amiga, misma cosa que le había dicho a Naruto.

En cuanto llegó, pudo ver la gente que había reunida y también escuchaba la estridente música que agolpaba el salón. Llamó varias veces hasta que Toneri le abrió la puerta, quien la miró de arriba a abajo, comiéndosela con los ojos.

-Estás preciosa.

Y era verdad. El vestido que tenía Hinata resaltaba su figura femenina y aquel leve maquillaje le sentaba muy bien, estaba vestida apropiadamente para una fiesta y contaba con el certificado de aprobación secreto de Hanabi Hyūga.

-Gracias, tú tampoco estás mal.

Toneri le sonrió y le puso una mano detrás de la espalda, cerca de la cintura. Ella estaba que no lo podía creer, estallaba de felicidad y nervios.

-Toma, sírvete una copa- dijo Toneri señalando el amplio surtido de alcohol sobre la mesa.

-Eh... gracias- en realidad Hinata odiaba el alcohol, era algo que le producía dolor de estómago. Había tratado de probarlo con Naruto, pero siempre le ardía por dentro, mientras que escuchaba la risa alegre de él mientras veía la cara de asco que ponía.

Decidió dejar de pensar en Naruto y seguir con su noche de fiesta.

.

Naruto se encontraba ensayando con su banda, en un pequeño local que tenían alquilado. Disfrutaba tocando la guitarra, le ayudaba a concentrarse y también a olvidar los problemas... sobre todo los amorosos; cuando estaba enfadado, cogía las baquetas de Kiba y se disponía a tocar la batería, que aunque se necesitara de fuerza como éste le había dicho, no se podía hacer a lo bruto, se debía tener una excelente precisión que no se conseguía estando enfadado.

Estaba riendo alegremente, tomando alguna que otra cerveza casual, sin caer del todo en el vicio... pues Kushina le había advertido de los tres vicios prohibidos que existían y que bajo ningún concepto debía caer en ellos, al contrario que Jiraiya; el vicio, el alcohol y las mujeres... y lo cumplía a raja tabla, el 99.9% de las veces.

Ensayaban una de las canciones que Sasuke había compuesto, era bueno para esas cosas, y aunque la cantante solía ser Sakura... Naruto tenía ánimos de cantar.

-Ni lo sueñes, dobe, no me apetece que se ponga a llover.

-¡Vamos, teme! Me apetece mucho, déjame intentarlo.

-Vamos, Sasuke-kun, sabes que cuando a Naruto se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay manera de sacárselo.

Sasuke suspiró ante el razonamiento de la vocalista del grupo.

-Está bien...

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!- guiñó el ojo, sin ser consciente de que era encantador y de que en ese pequeño local se encontraba una buena amiga de Sakura, que caía ante dichos gestos.

-¡Hey, Sara!- dijo Ino, otra amiga de la banda- te estás comiendo a Naruto con los ojos- esto provocó que Sara se pusiera roja.

-¿Q-Qué dices, Ino? ¡Para ya!

Ino no paraba de reír, fastidiando a Sara de manera amistosa. Esto despertó la curiosidad de Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-A Sara le ha gustado Naruto.

-¡N-No es verdad!

Sakura sonrió a Sara, con una mezcla entre pena y algo de emoción contenida. Si le gustaba Naruto lo tendría imposible, porque él no podía olvidarse de Hinata y ella sabía cuántas veces lo había intentado, porque era la persona que más le había consolado por ello ya que él hizo lo mismo por ella cuando Sasuke tuvo una etapa en la que dañaba a los de alrededor.

Pero eso era otra historia aparte.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido del micrófono entonándose.

-Ejem, ejem- carraspeó Naruto- ¡Bien! ¡Bienvenidos al concierto especial de la súper estrella de rock de todo Konoha... Naruto Uzumaki!

Comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar.

A Sakura no paraba de rondarle un pensamiento por la cabeza.

 _-Naruto... canta muy bien._

Con todo el jaleo de cantar y de tocar, Naruto no pudo ver cómo su teléfono recibía una llamada... de Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de Hinata.

* * *

 _ **Continuará.**_


	2. Desmadre en el barrio rico

_**¡Por fin estoy de vuelta! Ya terminé los exámenes, y ahora soy libre totalmente (bueno, el viernes sé si soy libre totalmente o tengo que pasarme el verano estudiando) pero aquí os traigo la continuación de 'A mi estilo' y que espero que os guste. Gracias por los comentarios y todo eso.**_

 _ **Noticia: me creé una página de Facebook, id a verla en mi perfil para dejarme un bonito mensaje, o lo que sea, y que estéis atentos a lo que digo y subo :) Bueno, pues os dejo con el fic, espero que os guste :D**_

* * *

En cuanto finalizó su canción, el pequeño local se quedó en silencio y todo el mundo tenía cara de sorpresa. Se sabía que en la banda, aparte de Sakura, Sasuke también dominaba el canto, y además con una voz muy profunda y elegante, pero lo de Naruto era también una sorpresa... aunque no contaba con la masculinidad completa de Sasuke, la voz del rubio era algo chillona, pero era también refrescante y alegre, tenía una voz muy bonita que seguro que combinaba con la de Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal lo he hecho?- preguntó desanimado.

-Para nada, Naruto, todo lo contrario- dijo Sakura sonriendo- la verdad, es que nos has sorprendido... ¿por qué nunca nos habías dicho que cantabas tan bien?

Naruto se puso algo colorado, era la primera vez que Sakura le decía algo así, y se sintió un poco feliz por ello.

-Bueno... yo...

-¡Ah! ¡Vaya horas! Tengo que irme a casa- interrumpió Ino.

-Yo también debería irme...- dijo tímidamente Sara.

-Creo que nosotros también nos vamos- dijo Sakura.

-Pero Sara... ¿tú cómo te piensas ir? No te va a dar tiempo a coger el último tren- Ino miraba el reloj de su muñeca.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Tan tarde es?- Sara se alarmó, si no llegaba al último tren... ¿cómo llegaría a casa?

-No te preocupes- soltó Naruto- yo te llevo a la estación, en mi coche son sólo 5 minutos- acto seguido le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que la chica se quedara colorada.

-¿De... de verdad? Me salvas la vida- respondió ella, nerviosa.

-Sí, ¿cuánto queda para el último tren?- preguntó Naruto.

-Unos... treinta minutos, el último sale a la una en punto- respondió Ino.

-Bueno, pues nosotros nos quedamos un rato más, podéis iros tranquilos, ¡la llevaré a casa sana y salva!- exclamó Naruto, como si de una misión se tratase.

Sakura lo único que hizo fue suspirar... Naruto siempre sería Naruto.

-Ya, ya, Naruto, tampoco es para tomárselo tan enserio, ¿sabes?- la cara de Sakura mostraba el agotamiento por la actitud de su amigo.

-Eres mala conmigo, Sakura-chan, matas mi espíritu alegre-ttebayo...- dijo Naruto fingiendo dolor.

-Dramático- Sakura sonrió un poco a Naruto mientras este le guiñaba un ojo.

Finalmente, todos se fueron despidiendo mientras que Naruto y Sara se quedaron finalmente solos. Estaba muy nerviosa, no conocía mucho al chico, así que no sabía de qué podrían hablar... quería parecer interesante, pero no quería tocar un tema con el que parecer tonta, pero si no hablaba parecería una sosa aburrida y desperdiciaría una oportunidad perfecta para conocer mejor a Naruto... ¡AGH! ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?

Mientras tanto, por la cabeza del rubio seguía el mismo pensamiento de siempre... Hinata, Hinata y más Hinata. Estaba cambiando, y eso no le gustaba, quería que se fuera del lado de Toneri lo más rápido posible, ya conocía el caso de varias chicas, fuera del instituto, que habían sido usadas y tiradas por el idiota de Toneri, el jamás se interpondría entre la felicidad de ella, pero si corría peligro, que le dieran a su felicidad, mientras que estuviera sana y salva.

Luego miró a la chica que estaba justo en el sofá de en frente, y se sintió un poco mal, con lo hablador que era él y no le ofrecía conversación a la chica que estaba en frente.

-Perdona, ¿te aburres?- preguntó Naruto.

Sara dio un respingo enorme, mientras que sus pensamientos sobre cómo entablar una conversación se desvanecían.

-Yo... es que...- lo que Sara trataba de decir es que era muy tímida y le daba algo de vergüenza, porque no le conocía lo suficiente como para desenvolverse con su verdadera personalidad.

-Eres amiga de Ino, ¿verdad?- estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para que la chica no se aburriera.

-¡Sí! Somos vecinas, mis padres frecuentan mucho su floristería- respondió ella.

-¿Cómo puedes conservar tu intimidad con Ino cerca? Seguro que cuando vayas a una cita con tu novio, Ino te seguirá con prismáticos- se rió de su propia imaginación, sería lo que la cotilla de Ino haría. Pero en vez de ver una sonrisa en la cara de Sara, vio un deje de tristeza- perdona, ¿he dicho algo que no debía? Lo siento.

-Mi novio me engañó con otra y me dejó por ella- Sara suspiró resignada, pensando que lo había superado del todo, pero un corazón roto siempre lleva su tiempo de recuperación.

-¿En serio? Es un idiota- dijo Naruto, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Sara- mira que dejarte escapar... se nota que eres una buena chica. Pero no te preocupes- prosiguió sentándose al lado de Sara- encontrarás a otro mejor que te querrá mucho. Además, sólo tenemos dieciocho años... nos queda mucha vida por delante.

-¿Nos? Creía que hablabas de mí- apuntó Sara.

-Bueno... no eres la única a la que le rompen el corazón, ¿sabes?

-La verdad es que Toneri me hizo mucho daño- la sola mención de su nombre hizo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Toneri? ¿Toneri Otsutsuki?- preguntó Naruto, apresurado.

-Pues sí... ¿le conoces?

-¿Que si le conozco? Ese idiota va a mi clase, y su siguiente víctima es mi mejor amiga.

-¡Pues debes impedirlo! Toneri es experto en manipular y controlar... se vuelve algo... espeluznante.

-Dejemos de lado ese tema, por favor.

-Lo siento, no te conozco y aún así me pongo a contarte mi vida... lo siento.

-No es eso, sólo que esta noche no quiero pensar en nada de eso, dejemos de lado las cosas malas, ¿de acuerdo?- la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó por toda su cara, lo cual no quitaba que era la más forzada que había hecho nunca, pues pensaba que Sara no tenía la culpa de nada.

-De acuerdo- Sara dirigió la mirada a la guitarra de Naruto- ¿cuándo aprendiste a tocar?

-Ah, aprendí a tocar con mi abuelo, él lo usaba para ligar, pero a mí me encanta tocarla.

-¿Tocas alguna canción propia?

-Sí, bueno... últimamente he estado trabajando en una... ¿quieres escucharla?

-Me encantaría.

Naruto acarició las cuerdas de la guitarra, lenta y pausadamente. Ambos se sumergieron en la melodía que sus dedos ejecutaban, una melodía triste y melancólica, como se encontraba Naruto en aquel momento, desde que Hinata decidió fijarse en Toneri.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, Naruto dejó de tocar la guitarra, su vista empezaba a ser borrosa, en sus ojos se acumulaban las lágrimas, mientras que en su pecho notaba que la opresión era más y más fuerte, pero pudo aguantarse, no debía ponerse nervioso, sólo había sido una mala idea haber tocado aquella melodía triste.

Sara, notando la batalla interna que tenía Naruto, decidió que ya era hora de marcharse, no quería dejarle solo con sus pensamientos, pero necesitaba irse ya a casa... era egoísta pero...

-Naruto, creo que es hora de irnos, falta muy poco para que venga el tren.

Naruto dio un largo suspiro, descargando, por un momento, su pecho de aflicción. No podía seguir así, debía de superar el amor que tenía por Hinata, todo le recordaba a ella y eso iba a acabar con él, estaba demasiado obsesionado, llegando al punto de haber anulado por completo su vida para vivir por y para ella, para nadie más, y le estaba quitando el disfrutar de muchas cosas, por ejemplo, el conocer a otras chicas.

Hinata siempre le había dicho que se le hacía raro que rechazara a todas las chicas que le pedían salir, y Naruto evadía el tema con alguna tontería, que parecía satisfacer la curiosidad de ella. Pensó en ese momento, que lo más fácil sería coger a Sara y besarla, Naruto no era tonto y había notado que le interesaba a la chica, pero no era justo hacer eso teniendo a Hinata tan a fuego como la tenía, y eso sería jugar con ella y darle esperanzas.

Llevó a la chica a la estación, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa cariñosa y un gracias alzado en un grito, tras el cual, salió corriendo. Naruto vio que cogía el tren a tiempo, y se quedó sentado en el coche, pensando... hasta que algo iluminado llamó su atención.. ¡su teléfono móvil!

Pudo ver las doce llamadas perdidas de Hanabi, la hermana pequeña de Hinata, prácticamente la suya. En cuanto iba a llamarla, ésta se había adelantado, por lo que Naruto lo cogió inmediatamente.

-¿Hanabi?

-Naruto-niisan, ¡hasta que me lo coges!- la voz de Hanabi hacía ver sus nervios.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Hanabi?- Naruto entró en su modo adulto.

-Es mi hermana, me dijo que se iba a una fiesta y que volvería a las doce, pero es la una, ¡y aún no está! Mis padres no están y estoy preocupada por ella... ¿tú no sabes dónde está?

-¿Una fiesta? A mí me dijo que se iba a casa de una amiga a dormir- Naruto estaba pasmado, ¿Hinata le había mentido?

-¿Y si le ha pasado algo? ¿Y si no puede volver a casa? ¿Qué es lo que hago?- Hanabi estaba a punto de llorar... y eso hizo que a Naruto se le encogiera el corazón, era como si su propia hermana fuera la que estuviera llorando.

-Tranquila Hanabi, la encontraré, dame tiempo- la voz de Naruto se mostró seria y firme.

-Llámame cuando puedas.

Naruto colgó, y respiró. Necesitaba concentrarse... a ver, si Hinata le había mentido sobre dónde iba, posiblemente es porque no quería que supiera quién estaba en esa fiesta, y por lo que escuchó de aquella conversación en el instituto, era que Toneri iba a estar en esa fiesta, bien... ¿quién daba una fiesta hoy? Posiblemente alguien del barrio pijo, ¿y quién es la persona que sabe mejor sobre fiestas y cotilleos?

Naruto marcó el número a la velocidad del rayo... sabía que Ino le iba a matar, pero si se lo explicaba detenidamente, quizás Ino le escucharía.

-¿Naruto? ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?- Ino estaba dormida y Naruto la había despertado, lo iba a pagar caro.

-Ino, necesito que me digas urgentemente quién da una fiesta hoy.

-¿Para eso me despiertas maldito idiota? ¿Quieres irte de fiesta?- Ino entró en cólera.

Naruto le explicó detenidamente lo que pasaba, antes de que ésta le colgara y decidiera no cogerle el teléfono en toda la noche, era la única manera de saber dónde se encontraba Hinata.

-Pues sí, hoy Toneri Otsutsuki da una fiesta en su casa, vive por donde el barrio rico, cerca de donde vive Shion.

-Estupendo, muchas gracias, Ino, te debo la vida.

-Lo sé, luego me llamas para dejarme tranquila.

Colgó.

Puso el motor en marcha, en cuanto éste rugió, Naruto pisó el acelerador a fondo, para ir a buscar a Hinata a aquella estúpida fiesta.

.

La música le estallaba en los oídos, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la visión era borrosa, se sentía en una nube que no paraba de revolverle el estómago... y nunca se había sentido más aceptada en su vida.

No es que no estuviera pasándolo mal... pero tampoco bien, aunque se esforzaba por divertirse, no lograba encontrarle el punto a la fiesta, ni al beber por beber.

Pero todo ello se olvidaba al lado de Toneri, quien había sido muy amable con ella aquella noche, y también se veía interesado en ella, lo había notado en la manera de hablar tan sugestiva y en cómo apoyaba su mano muy debajo de su espalda. También lo notó en cómo se pegaba a ella al bailar, pero no entendía por qué no se lanzaba y la besaba, porque ella no lo iba a hacer, tenía miedo de fastidiarla por precipitarse demasiado, además que no era propio de ella, jamás atacaría, en ese sentido.

-¿Sabes Hinata? Lo estoy pasando genial esta noche- dijo Toneri.

-Yo también, tienes una casa increíble- dijo ella mirando la gran lámpara de araña que colgaba en el salón innecesariamente grande.

-¿Sabes? Podemos hacer que esta fiesta sea mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo?

Toneri sujetó a Hinata por el codo, llevándola a la cocina, donde se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes reunidos. Ella podía escuchar cómo aquel grupo sorbía mucho la nariz, ¿no estarían...?

-Tío, te estás esnifando todo, deja algo para mí, necesito aguantar toda la noche.

-No me la estoy metiendo toda, cállate.

Toneri avanzó con Hinata hacia aquel grupo, y ella quería gritar auxilio... no quería verse envuelta en aquello... pensaba que Toneri no hacía esas cosas.

-Toneri, ¿qué pasa? ¿Vienes, por fin, a por una raya?- dijo uno de los chicos.

-Sabes que yo no me meto esa mierda- a Hinata le invadió el desconcierto, por escuchar hablar a Toneri de esa manera, y el alivio por saber que no se metía esa asquerosidad.

-Ah, entiendo, vienes a por tus caramelitos, ¿verdad? ¿Vas a compartirlos con esta preciosidad?- el chico dio un repaso a Hinata de pies a cabeza, fijándose descaradamente en sus pechos, haciendo que esta se escondiera detrás de Toneri, discretamente.

-Eso es, hoy vengo a por mis caramelitos, ¿los tienes?

-Por supuesto, aquí tienes- ambos chicos se dieron la mano, y el camello se guardó algo en el bolsillo, algo que parecía dinero.

Toneri cogió a Hinata de la muñeca, y se la llevó a una habitación. Estaba algo asustada, ella no quería tomar ninguna pirula de esas, pero tampoco quería quedar como una aguafiestas... ¿qué hacer?

-Ya verás, Hinata, con esto podrás volar- Toneri acercaba la pastilla lentamente, y Hinata no podía poner resistencia, todo lo contrario, se acercaba a la pastilla para saborearla, como si toda la fuerza abandonara su cuerpo.

De repente la puerta se abrió bruscamente, y Hinata sintió cómo tiraban de ella. Sólo escuchaba voces distorsionadas, y su vista no se enfocaba bien, después todo se volvió de color negro.

.

Ino estaba dando vueltas en la cama, hacía ya dos horas que Naruto le había llamado preguntando por la fiesta, y quería saber si Hinata estaba bien. No podía vencerle el sueño estando tan preocupada, y no quería llamar a Naruto por si acaso le ponía en un aprieto... ¿qué hacer?

Como por arte de magia, el teléfono de Ino empezó a sonar... ¡era Naruto!

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Ino, apresuradamente.

-No te preocupes Ino, Hinata está bien, sólo está muy borracha... lo único malo que tendrá mañana será una bronca de Hanabi y una resaca horrible.

Ino suspiró aliviada.

-Naruto, eres un caballero andante... Hinata debe darse cuenta ya de lo que sientes.

-Sí, bueno... hablaremos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.

-Que descanses.

Naruto colgó el teléfono. Estaba furioso, lo que encontró en aquella fiesta no le había gustado nada. Al encontrar el barrio, sólo tuvo que guiarse por el ruido de la música, encontrándose con una casa alucinante, llena de chavales que estaban borrachos como una cuba. Entró en aquella casa, buscando por todos lados: el jardín, el balcón, el salón... hasta que pudo ver la melena inconfundible de Hinata, quien estaba siendo arrastrada, andando con dificultad de lo borracha que estaba, por Toneri, quien parecía llevar algo en el bolsillo que guardaba con mucho recelo. Al seguirlos, pasó por la cocina donde pudo ver al grupo de chavales esnifar coca, cosa que le dio ganas de vomitar.

Siguió a la parejita, para ver cómo Toneri se la llevaba a su habitación, y eso no hizo otra cosa más que enfurecerlo, Hinata no era un trapo de usar y tirar, ni una chica a la que te tiras una noche de fiesta, no iba a permitir eso.

En tres zancadas, llegó a la puerta de la habitación para poder ver cómo Toneri le ofrecía una de esas pastillas a Hinata, y ella iba a tomarla sin dudarlo ni un momento. La cogió del brazo, bastante fuerte, y la tiró hacia él, y acto seguido, pego a Toneri un puñetazo, que de lo mal que iba, se quedó seco en el sitio. No le importaba en lo absoluto si con su golpe le había dejado peor de lo que estaba, sólo pensaba en sacar a Hinata de aquella casa y llevarla junto a su hermana, para que descansara.

La llevó a rastras, y la metió en el coche. Llamó a Hanabi para que se quedara tranquila, y avisarle del asunto que tenía entre manos, para que pudiera abrirle la puerta de casa al llegar.

En cuanto llegó, Hanabi y Naruto metieron a Hinata a la ducha, con ropa, para que espabilara. Acto seguido, su hermana la secó y la vistió, mientras que Naruto la cargó hacia su cama para que pudiera dormir mejor. Le acarició la cabeza, mientras suspiraba, porque ya no lo aguantaba más, no aguantaba más que fuera tan inconsciente y que fuera una Hinata diferente a la que conocía, porque la Hinata de la que él se había enamorado, le hubiera tirado las pastillas al capullo de Toneri en toda la cara.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación, y llamó a Ino. Después de que ésta se quedara tranquila, mandó un mensaje a sus padres de que estaba con Sasuke, a quien le mandó otro mensaje en el proceso pidiéndole que le cubriera, que ya le explicaría después.

Pudo encontrar a Hanabi con los ojos rojos e hinchados, seguramente por haber llorado del miedo, mirándole de la manera más lastimera posible.

-¿Qué te pasa, peque?

-Mi hermana está muy rara.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes... pronto volverá a ser ella misma, te lo prometo.

Hanabi se lanzó a abrazar a Naruto y a llorar, hasta quedarse dormida.

Mañana Hinata se iba a enterar de la estupidez que había hecho, y no quedaría impune tras haber hecho llorar a Hanabi.

Esto del cambio se le estaba haciendo ya muy pesado, y se estaba descontrolando, ¿tanto le gustaba Toneri? Bien, pues que se quedara con él, pero que dejara de herir a las personas a su alrededor.

Se aseguraría de que a Hinata le quedara todo claro... incluidos sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Las cosas se ponen serias, y aunque este capítulo ha sido cortito, ha sido muy intenso, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Bueno, hora de responder reviews, vuestra parte favorita :D**_

 ** _Miirellinu : Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Naruto lo vale, todas las mujeres queremos un Naruto en nuestra vida xD_**

 ** _Akime Maxwell : A mí también me gusta que Naruto se enamore primero, es un soplo de aire fresco para el NaruHina, porque siempre vemos a Hinata enamorada._**

 ** _Son Of Time : Me alegro que te guste, pero por desgracia quiero que sea corto porque tengo como unos tres fics pendientes de actualizar y ya estoy trabajando en dos nuevos, así que quiero finalizar este pronto (que iba a ser un One-shot y mírame xD) pero me alegro que lo sigas, aquí tienes el siguiente n-n_**

 ** _Ephion : Aquí está la continuación, tarde porque he estado de exámenes, pero aquí está... ¡Que la disfrutes!_**

 ** _Hinata heartfilia : Bueno, ya has visto por ti misma lo que pasa en la fiesta, y había pensado en que Naruto tuviera una novia, pero lo vi demasiado sencillo, quiero que Hinata se de cuenta a lo bruto :D me alegro que te haya gustado_**

 ** _Lucas matias : Paciencia, amigo, porque tuve que hacer en tres días unos 6 exámenes, y estuve de etapa de estudio intensivo, pero aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste :D_**

 ** _Tsuki-NaruHina03 : Se tiene que dar cuenta... o no xD es broma, ya se verá, me alegro que te guste :D_**

 ** _Gracias por los reviews, nos vemos en 'Let me be your bad boy' :D_**


	3. Vuelve a la realidad

**_He intentado poner fin al fic en este capítulo, pero me quedan muchas cosas por cerrar, así que el siguiente capítulo será el final, por tanto me queda un mini-fic, pero qué fic tan largo. Estaré escribiendo 'Agente 012612' y espero actualizar pronto, espero que os guste :)_**

* * *

Hinata despertó aquella mañana con la boca seca, un hambre voraz y el cuerpo resentido, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo físico, pero aparte de eso, un dolor de cabeza que parecía que le taladraba el cerebro, era la sensación más horrible que había tenido nunca, aquella conocida como la resaca.

 _-¡Ugh! No vuelvo a beber nunca más._

Miró con la vista borrosa alrededor de su habitación; no recordaba cuándo se había cambiado de ropa o cuando se había duchado, notaba aún el cabello húmedo. Ni si quiera recordaba casi nada de anoche, incluso cómo había llegado a casa.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama, dirigiéndose a la cocina para devorar la primera cosa que se le pusiera por delante, rezaba porque Hanabi hubiera hecho tortitas, eso sería algo genial y que le sentaría a las mil maravillas.

Bajó las escaleras al dirigirse a la cocina, pero no encontró a nadie, ni si quiera había tortitas, lo cual era raro, porque Hanabi llevaba toda la semana dando la tabarra con que las haría para el fin de semana.

-¿Hanabi?- llamó Hinata mientras la buscaba por toda la casa.

Llegó al salón, encontrándose a su hermana dormida en el sofá, abrazando a... ¿Naruto?

¿Qué hacía Naruto ahí? ¿Por qué Hanabi le abrazaba?

Dejó que durmieran, porque se les veía que estaban agotados. Hinata dedujo que Naruto no quería ir a casa porque había discutido con su madre, y se había quedado viendo la tele con Hanabi hasta las tantas.

Se dirigió a la cocina, con gran pesar de que no hubiera tortitas para desayunar... podría hacerlas, pero seguramente Hanabi se enfadaría diciendo que quería hacerlas ella.

Miró el reloj, y se sorprendió de que fueran las dos de la tarde, por lo que desayunar estaba descartado... así que decidió comer un poco de arroz que había en la olla eléctrica, que había decidido dejar hecha con su hermana la tarde anterior, y aderezarla un poco... quizás con pollo, o con bacon.

.

Un rico olor inundó las fosas nasales de los bellos durmientes, quienes se despertaron con mucho esfuerzo.

-Naruto-niisan... ¿qué hora es?- preguntó Hanabi mientras se estiraba y trataba de tener una vista enfocada.

-Pf... las tres menos cuarto de la tarde, peque- Naruto sentía su estómago rogando por comida, todo por ese delicioso olor.

Ambos se miraron, significativamente, y se dirigieron a la cocina, para encontrar a Hinata preparando un excelente manjar: arroz con mantequilla, huevos y bacon... especialidad de los Hyūga... bueno, del tío Hizashi y sus mezclas extrañas.

-Buenos días chicos- dijo Hinata mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa- ¡hora de comer!

Hanabi la miró de mala gana, y se fue de la cocina muy enfadada con ella, encerrándose en su habitación, escuchándose el portazo desde la cocina.

Naruto miraba hacia las escaleras por donde se había ido Hanabi.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó extrañada

Naruto dirigió sus ojos azules hacia ella, y no sabía cómo responder... por un lado estaba enfadado con ella, por haberle mentido, por el otro estaba decepcionado por su repentino cambio, y por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en la fiesta, de no ser porque él la detuvo.

-¿No recuerdas nada?- el tono de Naruto era... inexpresivo.

-No, ¿por qué?

-¿No recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Hanabi?- el tono de Naruto empezó a tener tintes de ira.

-N-No...- Hinata trató de hacer memoria, pero lo tenía muy borroso.

-Le dijiste que volverías a las doce, y me llamó histérica porque no volvías.

-Pero eso...

-No, no es solo eso- interrumpió Naruto muy serio- Era la una de la mañana, no volvías, y Hanabi estaba muy preocupada, porque no volvías de aquella fiesta.

Al decir la palabra fiesta, el corazón de Hinata empezó a latir con violencia, y puso una expresión de sorpresa, y a la vez, de horror.

-Yo...

-¿Qué creías Hinata? ¿qué no me iba a enterar? No sé tu motivo para mentirme, pero por desgracia me hago una ligera idea... la fiesta la daba Toneri, en su enorme casa, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Cómo lo sabes...?

-Porque estuve allí. Después de irme del local, Hanabi me llamó histérica contándome lo de la fiesta... y llamé a Ino para saber quién daba una ese día, y... sorpresa, la daba Toneri.

-¿Estuviste... allí?

-Sí, y deberías agradecerlo. Casi haces una estupidez, de no ser por mí, te hubieras despertado en una cama que no es la tuya y al lado de algún desconocido... sin ropa, sin saber qué pasó la noche anterior.

-¿Qué estupidez?

-Te ibas a tomar una pastilla que Toneri te estaba dando, seguramente sería LSD. Qué bien, ¿no? Ahora no solo cambias de forma de ser y de vestir, sino que también tomas pastillas... muy adulto de tu parte- ironizó Naruto.

-Oh, Dios mío... Naruto-kun, yo...

-Déjalo, Hinata, no te molestes. Estoy muy cansado de todo esto, estoy harto... son ya casi cinco años que lo he soportado, pero estos últimos días me lo pones muy difícil... no puedo más.

-¿Cinco años? ¿Cinco años de qué?- exigió saber.

Naruto miró a Hinata con expresión dolida, cosa que ella vio sorprendida.

-¿De qué, dices? No pienso decírtelo ahora, no puedes recibir una noticia así con esa resaca que tienes. Me voy.

-¡Espera, Naruto-kun!

Naruto hizo caso omiso de los llamados de Hinata, y se largó por la puerta, caminando sin rumbo. Soltó un largo suspiro, cargado de disgusto y pesar, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

Estaba agotado, emocionalmente. Aguantarse las cosas para uno mismo no era nada saludable, y sufría... sufría mucho, pero él sabía que si le decía a Hinata lo que sentía... se acabaría todo, nada volvería a ser como antes. Nunca había sido fácil dar el paso de amigo a algo más.

.

Pasaron las semanas. Hinata no había vuelto a hablar con Naruto, a pesar de todos sus intentos. Estaba evitándola a toda costa, y eso era algo que le dolía profundamente... pero si en verdad era su amigo, debería aceptar que ella había cambiado, ahora era una Hinata sociable, femenina y popular.

Tras hablar largo y tendido con Hanabi, ésta la perdonó... después de una semana, pero lo hizo.

Ahora sólo quedaba arreglar las cosas con Naruto, y hacerle entender que seguía siendo la misma Hinata, solo que con algunos cambios.

¿Y qué decir de su relación con Toneri? Éste no paraba de mirarle, guiñarle un ojo, acercarse más de la cuenta... es decir, la relación estaba cuajando, y eso a Hinata le hacía feliz.

Lo malo, es que Toneri quería ir demasiado deprisa, y eso a ella le asustaba. Es decir, él era su primera experiencia en todo, en besos, novio, caricias... relaciones en general, y no sabía si estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso, y le daba miedo su reacción.

Pero dejando esos problemillas a parte, la vida de Hinata había dado un giro de 180 grados, ahora tenía amigas con las que podía irse de compras, hablar de chicos, de maquillaje... aunque a veces sentía que deberían de hablar de cosas más importantes, como por ejemplo, lo que iban a hacer con su futuro, pues las pruebas de acceso a la universidad serían dentro de cinco meses y medio, y Hinata no se sentía segura sobre su futuro.

Pasó el tiempo, dos, tres semanas más, y su relación con Naruto seguía tan fría como siempre, y por otra parte, se le acababan las excusas para no llegar más allá con Toneri, cada vez era más insistente, cada vez tenía la mano más larga.

Estaba conociendo la otra cara de la moneda.

Y hasta que pasó. Hinata habló con Toneri, sobre sus inseguridades. Pensaba que él la iba a entender, que irían poco a poco para poder adaptarse, no era lo mismo para él que para ella.

En mitad de un descampado, en el coche de él, Hinata le dijo que era demasiado pronto para profundizar en su relación. Al principio, Toneri le había dicho que era una tontería y había intentado seguir adelante, pero a Hinata le empezó a entrar el pánico, no estaba preparada y él no le había hecho caso.

Tras forcejear un rato, Toneri se hartó y echó a Hinata del coche, dejándola en mitad de aquel descampado, sin saber cómo volver.

Miró el móvil, estaba casi sin batería y ni hablar de la cobertura... y aunque estaba muerta de miedo por la respuesta, sólo tenía una persona a la que llamar...

.

Se encontraba en el local, ensayando algunos acordes con el grupo, mientras Ino y Sara les observaban, era agradable tener público de vez en cuando, y sobre todo, después del pequeño concierto que dio Naruto tiempo atrás... no había vuelto a cantar, ni si quiera a intentarlo, a pesar de las insistencias de Sakura. Su única ocupación sería la guitarra, aquel día sólo quería cantar por no llorar, por no hacerse más daño en los dedos de tanto tocar la guitarra... necesitaba expulsar aquel peso de encima por la garganta, pero ya está.

Volvió a observar cómo Sara le observaba disimuladamente, sin ocultar aquel sonrojo de su cara. Era una chica amable, simpática, adorable... y bastante mona, pero sabía que él no era el indicado para ella.

-¡Naruto!- le llamó Ino- ¡Te suena el móvil!

Naruto bajó del escenario, para encontrar su móvil, y ver que Hinata le estaba llamando... ¿por fin harían las paces?

Descolgó impaciente.

-¿Hinata?

-¡Naruto-kun!- respondió ella, entre lágrimas.

A Naruto le dio un vuelco el corazón, estaba iracundo por lo que estaba escuchando... iba a matar a Toneri en cuanto se le pusiera por delante.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo en un tono que casi le rasgaba la garganta.

Sasuke comprendió sólo con el escuchar su nombre de la boca de Naruto.

Fue casi corriendo a buscar las llaves, y se fue en su coche para buscar a Hinata, mientras que Naruto se acercaba a Sara.

Se puso frente a ella, le sujetó de los hombros y se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Juro que el daño que te hizo, no quedará impune.

Tras decir eso, dejando a una Sara sorprendida, Naruto echó a la carrera hacia su coche, conduciendo a toda velocidad. Pensó que había soportado suficiente, él y cualquier chica que se cruzaba en su camino, el maldito idiota sólo utilizaba a las chicas a su antojo... pues era hora de que eso se terminara.

.

Hinata esperaba sentada en una pequeña roca, como le había dicho Naruto. Sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y no era para nada bueno. Ahora pensaba en todas las tonterías que había hecho... ¡incluso cambiar su manera de ser y de vestir! Y la más tonta de todas, alejarse de su mejor amigo Naruto.

Él siempre estaba ahí, cuidando de ella, protegiéndola... era un gran amigo y se sentía muy a gusto con él. A parte de que, cuando creció, empezó a ser un chico muy guapo que podía atraer a todas las chicas que quisiera, y él nunca encontraba a la ideal...

 _-Prefiero que tú seas la única en mi vida, Hinata._

Empezó a darle vueltas a la cabeza... y le vino a la mente aquel momento en el coche con Naruto, cuando la recogió del trabajo, cuando empezó todo.

 _-¿Toneri?_

 _-Naruto-kun... ¿estás bien?_

 _-Sí, lo estoy. Mañana nos vemos._

Más momentos como ese se le venían a la cabeza:

 _-Estás ridícula. Esta es la idea más estúpida que has tenido en toda tu vida. Dime, por favor, que no ha sido para gustarle a Toneri... dime, por favor, que no eres tan idiota como para hacer eso._

 _-¿Qué tenía de malo tu estilo de antes? Estabas bien tal y como eras, tú eres guapa sin necesidad de maquillaje... ¡eres preciosa al natural y con maquillaje estás horrible!_

 _-Porque estás dejándote llevar por una imagen equivocada, Hinata. Ese tío no merece que cambies tu estilo, ni él ni nadie._

 _-Ya me he hartado de todo esto, ¡no puedo más!_

 _-Estoy muy cansado de todo esto, estoy harto... son ya casi cinco años que lo he soportado, pero estos últimos días me lo pones muy difícil... no puedo más._

Naruto repetía mucho aquello de que no podía más... ¿tan exasperante le resultaba ella y su estúpido enamoramiento con Toneri? Ella le aguantaría con gusto si se enamorara estúpidamente de alguien, para algo, eran amigos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un coche, que frenaba poco a poco en frente de ella, quien se levantó por puro instinto. La ventanilla se bajó, dejando ver a un chico con una mirada seria y un semblante frío... era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto.

-¿Necesitas que te lleven?- preguntó mientras le abría la puerta.

.

Naruto estaba fuera de sí, iracundo. Había conducido hasta el barrio rico, hasta la casa de Toneri.

Llamó al timbre, insistentemente, hasta que alguien del servicio le abrió la puerta.

-¿Desea algo?

-¿Está Toneri en casa?

-Lo siento, pero el señorito no se encuentra ahora mismo disponible, ¿quiere que le de algún recado?

-No, gracias-y emprendió la marcha hacia su coche.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó una voz a su espalda.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse a aquella chica que hacía tiempo estaba detrás de él, la verdadera razón por la que odiaba a Hinata, por celos y envidia de que tuviera toda la atención del rubio.

-Hola, Shion- dijo sin ganas de hablar.

-¿Estás... estás esperando a Toneri?- preguntó con miedo.

-Sí. Shion, te diré algo... me caes bien, tras todo ese odio que le tienes a Hinata, sé que eres una buena chica, sé que en el fondo, la echas de menos, y sé que sabes tan bien como yo lo tóxico que es Toneri para alguien... así que, por favor, aléjate de él, no quiero que a ti tampoco te haga daño.

Lo dicho por Naruto dejó a Shion con una expresión de asombro increíble.

-Hinata... ¿Hinata está bien?

-No lo sé, pero es mejor que se lo preguntes tú cuando la veas... ¿no crees?

-No querrá verme nunca, he sido una horrible con ella.

-Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón, vamos, sube.

Ambos rubios se subieron en aquel coche de color naranja, Naruto decidió cambiar de táctica al haber hablado con Shion, quien le había calmado esa rabia que tenía... si no podía molerle a golpes, cosa que al final acabaría haciendo, decidió que no sólo él descubriría la verdad, sino que otras personas lo harían.

.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en uno de aquellos cómodos sofás del local de su mejor amigo, recibiendo la mirada de todos. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía juzgada todo el rato, como si hubiera hecho algo malo, aparte de todo el lío con Toneri, no recordaba haber hecho algo más.

-Así que esta es la famosa Hinata, ¿no? Ahora entiendo a Naruto.

-Kiba, no seas bocazas- replicó Sakura, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su amigo.

La chica no había tenido la ocasión de conocer a Hinata, por alguna extraña razón, Naruto nunca le había presentado a sus amigos, pero eso era comprensible, él quería mantener a Hinata alejada de cualquier persona de su entorno por miedo a que se descubriera el secreto, como se acababa de comprobar, Kiba era un bocazas de mucho cuidado.

Sakura se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado en el sofá, y sonrió de manera amable a Hinata:

-No te preocupes, aquí estás a salvo. Podrás ver a Naruto dentro de poco.

-G-Gracias... ehm... yo...

-Soy Sakura Haruno, estos son Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino Yamanaka, Sara Rōran y ya conoces a Sasuke.

-U-Un placer, yo... lo siento, no quería que nadie se tomara tantas molestias.

-No te preocupes, para nosotros, eres una más- respondió Ino.

.

Pasó un buen rato tras aquella conversación, Hinata se sentía arropada en aquel pequeño local de ensayo, pero temía por la inminente llegada de Naruto... ¿qué haría? ¿le reprocharía? Dios... había sido una idiota, por haberse dejado cegar por ese cerdo de Toneri... ahora lo único que le importaba era que él la perdonara, era lo único que deseaba.

Finalmente, Naruto llegó al local, acompañado de alguien más, cosa que impresionó a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Hinata.

-Sasuke...

Sasuke miró a su amigo, sabía que estaba preocupado, pero tenía que estar tranquilo

-No te preocupes, todo bien, dobe.

La cara del rubio pasó a ser una de alivio instantáneo. Hinata se levantó poco a poco, para encarar a su amigo, y observó cómo Shion se escondía detrás de él... ¿asustada?

-¡Vaya! Qué hambre me ha entrado de repente... ¡venga chicos! Vamos a comer algo- saltó de repente Kiba, dejando ver su intención de dejar a aquel trío solo para que pudieran hablar de sus cosas.

-Sí... al-albóndigas de pulpo es lo que vamos a comer- respondió Sakura- Bueno adiós- dijo atropelladamente.

Todos los amigos de Naruto se fueron uno a uno hasta que quedaron Shion, Hinata y él en una misma habitación, con el temor de que se desatara otra Gran Guerra.

-N-Naruto-kun... ¿qué pasa aquí...?

-Hinata- se adelantó Shion- ¿estás bien?

-¿Perdona?

-Siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho, Hinata, sé que he sido una estúpida, que me comporté como una idiota y que no me merezco que me perdones, pero... sé que si miras en el fondo de ti, puedes encontrar la capacidad de poder perdonarme... ¿crees que podrías?

-Shion-san... me dejaste sola mucho tiempo, empezaste a odiarme sin motivo, me humillabas, me gritabas y ni si quiera me defendías cuando las demás se metían contigo... ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

-¡Estaba celosa! ¿vale? Eras mucho más guapa que yo, eras muy buena en cosas y tenías la total y absoluta atención de alguien a quien quiero mucho, y eso me dolía... por eso pensé que si cambiaba, podría olvidarme de aquella persona- dijo desviando ligeramente la mirada hacia Naruto- pero no es así... no es la mejor manera, tú no tienes la culpa de nada... sólo quería decirte eso.

Shion emprendió la marcha hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!-dijo Hinata deteniendo la caminata de la rubia, quien ni le dio la cara- Algún día, podríamos empezar de nuevo.

Shion sonrió, sin dar la cara a los presentes, subiendo la cabeza.

-Sí, estaría bien- tras decir aquello, se marchó, dejando, por fin, solos a Naruto y a Hinata.

Naruto estaba contento por las dos, él sabía que Shion era buena persona, aunque se portara de aquella manera, y sabía por otro lado, que Hinata no era tan rencorosa como aparentaba ser, en el fondo, era dulce y buena.

-Me alegro de que hayas hecho las paces con ella, aunque de una manera un tanto extraña- dijo Naruto de repente, para aliviar aquella tensión que se había producido en un solo momento.

-Sí... en el fondo, sé que Shion es buena... aunque sea muy en el fondo.

Y volvió a reinar el silencio, ambos no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara, Hinata por miedo, y Naruto por vergüenza.

Y vergüenza, ¿por qué?

Sencillo.

Por su comportamiento. Había actuado demasiado protector con ella... si fueran amigos, él dejaría que se equivocara, a pesar de aconsejarle que no confíe en él, y después estaría ahí para ayudarla, que es lo que hacen los amigos; pero como ya es sabido, Naruto no quería eso, quería ser la razón por la que ella suspirara, por la que hiciera locuras, por la que se sonrojara, por la que fuera feliz... pero sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Era frustrante, y sobre todo, era injusto.

-Hinata/-Naruto-kun...

Ambos habían hablado a la vez, sin haberlo pensado.

-Habla tú primero. No, tú primero- dijeron a la vez, para soltar un par de carcajadas ligeras.

-Tú primero, Hinata, por favor.

-Yo... quería decirte que lo siento. Siento todo lo que te he hecho pasar con Toneri, siento haberme alejado y no haber confiado en ti. Al final, has acabado teniendo razón, y él al final ha acabado siendo como es, y aunque nuestra último encuentro no fue agradable, agradezco que hayas podido recogerme. No me merezco a nadie como tú, siempre estás ahí para ayudarme y de verdad, no podría tener mejor amigo que tú. Por eso, quiero darte las gracias por aguantarme, de verdad que te quiero muchísimo, Naruto-kun.

A Naruto, aquel te quiero que le dijo Hinata, fue como gloria para sus oídos. Estaba haciendo uso de toda fuerza de voluntad para no tirar abajo su fachada de amigo, para ser el tío que la besó, fue rechazado y se llevó un bofetón de regalo.

-No tienes que pedir perdón, bastante castigo ha sido lo que has pasado ya sola- dijo él con tono amargo- Hinata, jamás dudes por un solo instante que te dejaré sola, porque no es así, estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas... yo te apoyaré, te ayudaré, siempre, siempre... porque yo también te quiero- aunque el te quiero que dijo Hinata era de amistad, Naruto cargó todos sus sentimientos en aquellas dos palabras, que le dieron ganas de llorar.

El chico se acercó a su amiga, y agarrándole de la cintura, hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, como siempre había hecho. Aunque, no sabía porqué, Hinata sentía ese brazo más íntimo que nunca.

Dio un largo suspiro, aspirando el olor de él. No sabía que Naruto oliera tan bien, ni que sus brazos fueran tan acogedores.

¡Un momento!

¡Debía detener esos pensamientos! Ya había superado su tonto enamoramiento por Naruto.

Ah... ¿no lo había contado?

Hinata también estuvo enamorada bastante tiempo de Naruto, no tanto como él, simplemente un tonto capricho a los trece años... cuando él era un pequeño friki, pero era el friki más dulce del mundo. Luego cuando volvió hecho un modelo, ese estúpido enamoramiento había vuelto, pero decidió enterrarlo.

Y de eso habían pasado dos años.

No podía permitirse el lujo de querer estar con él como algo más que amigos, después de lo egoísta que había sido.

Naruto se merecía ser feliz.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que él no sería feliz, si no era con ella.

.

A la semana siguiente, Hinata volvió al instituto, llevando su camiseta favorita de 'The Beatles' por debajo de una camisa de manga corta a cuadros negros y rojos, unos vaqueros rotos y zapatillas rojas.

La antigua Hinata había vuelto, y esta vez, desenmascararía a Toneri a su estilo.

A la salida, un grupo de chicas esperaban al príncipe, para poder desenmascararle delante de todo el mundo, que no todos se creyeran el cuento de que era un caballero con radiante armadura.

Delante de todas ellas, Hinata delante de él, aparentando ser dura, pero muerta de miedo en el fondo.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- dijo Toneri, con un grupo de admiradoras detrás.

-¿Esto? Un pequeño comité de bienvenida, Toneri, todas las chicas a las que has utilizado y tirado en menos de dos meses.

-¿Esto es por lo del descampado? Oh, Hinata... no es mi culpa que seas una estrecha, ahora podríamos estar haciéndolo en mi casa, pero eres demasiado inocente.

Esa declaración puso a Hinata de mil colores... ¡todo el mundo estaba alrededor viendo el espectáculo!

-¿¡Pero qué te has creído!? Vas a ver ahora...- Naruto avanzó colérico a encajarle un derechazo a Toneri.

-Naruto-kun, ¡espera! Lo prometiste- dijo Hinata, poniendo las manos en su pecho y empujándole lejos de Toneri.

-¡Agh! ¡Está bien!- dijo retrocediendo.

-¡Oh, qué bonito! Tu perrito faldero hace lo que le dices. ¿Sabes qué Naruto? Hinata besa espléndidamente, su piel es muy suave... y su culo... ¡vaya culo! Debes tenerme envidia, ¿no es así?

-¡Te voy a matar!

-¡Naruto-kun!

Ese último grito hizo que Naruto se parara; lo había prometido, y Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumplía sus promesas.

-Quizás, te acuerdes de Tayuya, de Tamaki... ¿quizás de Kin? ¿Y qué me dices de Fuu o de Nadeshiko?- cada vez que nombraba a alguna chica, éstas daban un paso adelante, mirando a Toneri con furia- y qué me dices de... ¿Sara?

Cuando Sara dio un paso al frente, mirando a Toneri con miedo, éste se quedó algo patidifuso... es decir, ¿se habían tomado la molestia de traer a todas sus ex, sólo para dejarle mal?

-Sara...- Toneri estaba casi sin habla.

-Hola, Toneri...- dijo Sara suavemente, pero no podía. De pronto sintió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, miró para encontrarse a Naruto, sonriéndole y dándole fuerzas, mientras apretaba el agarre de su hombro, renovando la confianza de Sara- Eres un cerdo y un sinvergüenza, no has cambiado nada, sigues jugando con las chicas de esa manera tan rastrera, presionándolas para que te diviertan un poco, y después, cuando te aburren, las dejas. Me das asco- acto seguido, le propinó un bofetón tan fuerte, que hasta ella misma se quedó impresionada.

Todas las chicas, repitieron lo mismo que Sara, soltándole algún que otro insulto.

Y bueno, como ya había dejado a todas las chicas desahogarse, Naruto sabía que había cumplido su promesa, así que le propinó un buen puñetazo.

.

La imagen de Toneri quedó destruida, y se fue del instituto... pero para suerte de todas las chicas, los rumores se esparcían como la pólvora, así que eran cuidadosas con él.

Hinata volvió a estar como antes con Naruto, sólo que con una preocupación en su interior...

Estaba volviendo a caer.

Y eso le daba miedo.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Hora de reviews! Agradezco a los Guest, que esta vez se hayan puesto nombre :)**_

 _ **Karito :** **Pues como ves, no le ha dicho nada... aún :) Espero que te guste este capítulo :D**_

 ** _Miirellinu :_ _¿Por qué no te gusta? :O si Sara no va a ser mala jo, pobre Sara, a mí en la peli me cayó bien jajaja y Hinata... bueno, cuando te emborrachas, muchas veces no eres consciente de lo que haces, así que... eso. Y bueno, aquí tienes la lección que le da Naruto :3 espero que te guste :D_**

 ** _Son Of Time :_ _Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado, y como siempre, muchísimas gracias por tus amables palabras :D espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado :D y, como siempre, tienes razón... para otro capítulo más y fin del fic :D_**

 _ **NaruHina The Last : ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí está la continuación :D ¡Espero que os guste!**_

 _ **Lucas matias : ¡Muchas gracias! Los exámenes fueron bastante bien, gracias por los ánimos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :) Se acerca el final ya D:**_

 _ **MadeNaruHina26 : Bueno, más que enfadado, está dolido... pero bueno, ya ves que todo ha mejorado. Me alegro mucho qe te haya gustado la historia, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también :) **_

_**MagicalImli : ¡Toneri es mucho Toneri! (A mí en la peli me dio penita, pero es que está majara el hombre) Y sí, bueno, hay gente rica que tiene tanto dinero que no sabe en qué gastárselo y se lo gasta en estas cosas, y más si eres un adolescente sin control de tus padres... eso ya... es horrible. Me alegro de que te guste, ya queda un capítulo, sólo uno. Y Naruto es un príncipe siempre ains, se dará cuenta, te lo digo yo :) Gracias por leer guapísima 3**_

 _ **Kioh : Sí, la verdad es que he cambiado un poco las personalidades, la verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho de cómo era la personalidad de Sara en la película... pero bueno. Y sí no sólo las chicas lo hacen, pero ellas en su gran mayoría... triste pero cierto. En fin, espero que te haya gustado la continuación :)**_

 _ **¡Bueno! Pues hasta aquí, nos veremos en el último capítulo :D**_

 _ **¡Tened un bonito día! Soleado y radiante como Naruto.**_


End file.
